Northern Hearts
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: With a few days off from work, the Commander decides to take Avrora up on her offer - and after chartering a plane, the two head off for her homeland... all alone. [Smut]


**Northern Hearts**

''Haah... finally...''

The Commander breathed a slow breath as he stepped out of his private jet, his breath forming a small cloud due to the frigid cold air. The sharp whine of the jet's engines slowly whirled down before cutting out completely, the hollow clanks of his boots against the stairs reaching his ears.

Before him was the vast white land of the Northern Union, snow covering nearly every surface. The little airfield they had landed in only had a few small buildings to help store and direct planes, but even they too were covered in snow – the sky turning purple as evening slowly set in. He was dressed for the weather; wearing a thick snow coat and boots, but even then the cold air bit at his exposed face relentlessly.

''Ahh~! I'm home~''

The Commander glanced over his shoulder, smiling up at Avrora. The white-haired Ship Girl bore a beautiful smile on her face as she cast her gaze around them, the sparse terrain doing little to abate her joy. He had taken her up on her offer to visit her homeland in the Northern Union, and they had arranged to stay in a nice little wood cabin up in the mountains for a few days and just relax.

As he stepped out onto the concrete runway snow crunched underfoot, a blush dusting his cheeks when Avrora stood at his side – hugging his side affectionately. ''Let us go, Komandir. We'll have to catch a horse cart up to the town~''

''Ah.'' He nodded in agreement, briefly bidding adieu to their pilot before heading off.

…

Finding a horse-cart wasn't all that hard. In lieu of more modern vehicles the Northern Union seemed to favour old-fashioned methods of transportation, at least in the countryside.

The Commander shivered as another cold wind brushed past his face, the refreshing smell of the cold tickling his nose. The open-air carriage he was in was barely protected from the elements, though neither Avrora nor the man guiding the horses seemed bothered; probably having gotten used to the cold through exposure. Speaking of Avrora the busty cruiser remained by his side, the carriage big enough for three yet she still sat so close their shoulders touched, her skin warm against his coat.

Buildings soon came in view; a little town part way up the mountain. He smiled faintly as he saw Avrora take in the sight with an adorable look of wonder, soaking in the sight of the homeland she hadn't seen in many years. It was rare to see such a cute look on her pretty face, and he made sure to memorise it; dimly wishing he had brought a camera to immortalise it.

''We're here!'' Their driver suddenly announced, grunted and tugging on the ropes – eliciting a neigh from the horses as they obediently slowed down to a stop, coming to rest at the edge of the town.

''Thank you!'' Avrora smiled kindly, earning a light chuckle from the older man.

The Commander stepped out of the carriage first, the ivory snow crunching beneath his boots before he turned, offering a hand to Avrora. The snow-haired beauty flashed him a warm smile and took his hand, climbing down the metal steps until she hopped down onto the snow. Her fingers curled around his gloved hand tighter, and with a cheerful glint in her eyes she led him towards the town.

Time bled away with startling swiftness. Avrora seemed to know her way around the town, showing him all the old-fashioned landmarks and statues while dragging him between stores, cooing at the cute teddy bears on display and the boxes of home-made knick-knacks. Despite the fact it was getting late the Commander couldn't get mad; the cruiser's look of genuine joy was too adorable to ruin.

Eventually it grew too late to head up the mountain safely, even for someone as durable as Avrora.

''Ah, here's a hotel Komandir~'' Avrora cheerfully sung, all but skipping ahead of him as they neared a demure three-story building, built like an old-fashioned inn.

The Commander followed after the white-haired woman, a stream of warm gold light spilling into the street as Avrora opened the front door – and he quietly sighed in relief as a gust of warm air brushed against his chilly face. His backpack jingled lightly as he shifted it to the other shoulder, the many bottles of vodka inside gently clanking against each other. Vodka that Avrora had insisting on buying, and he had seen no reason to deny her.

Stepping into the building he found a fairly small-looking room, with a low ceiling but a warm, homely feel to it. An older woman was behind the desk, mid-way through laying down her magazine. Avrora happily started a conversation in her mother tongue, most of the words going right over the Commander's head, so he just spent the time gazing around the warm wooden interior; peering out the frosted windows into the darkening street.

''Alright, Komandir~'' Avrora's cheerful voice snapped him out of his observations. ''I got us a room~''

The woman behind the desk said something in her mother tongue and laid some keys on the desk, pocketing the money Avrora handed over. The busty cruiser kindly thanked the older lady and took the keys, waving for the Commander to follow her, which he did.

Avrora led him down a hallway to the left, ascending up a set of wooden stairs until they reached the third floor. The mocha wood floors meshed with the soft beige walls, frosted windows lining the right wall while doors lined the left. Their room was at the very end of the hallway, the keys jingling in Avrora's hands as she unlocked the chocolate-wood door and stepped inside.

The room was a small one, yet it only reinforced the homely feeling. Mocha floorboards met beige wallpaper, a single bed off to the left wall while a thin wooden desk sat by the right wall, a small dresser sitting just next to the door. By the far wall was another door that hung slightly ajar, revealing the bathroom within.

''...there's only one bed.'' The Commander was quick to note.

Avrora giggled, merrily hopping inside the room and laying down her own backpack. ''Of course. We can just share a bed, after all.''

He blushed at her casual remark, watching as Avrora bent over and rummaged around her bag – withdrawing a bottle of strong vodka, one she had expressed happiness at finding. Apparently it was an older brand that wasn't found back at base; only a few little towns like this still sold it. She withdrew two shot glasses and laid them on the desk, wasting no time in cranking open the lid and pouring the transparent liquid into the two glasses; the gentle 'glug-glug-glug' filling the room.

''Here you go, _dorogoy~_'' Avrora smiled warmly at him, offering him a glass.

The Commander hesitantly took the glass, the strong burn of the alcohol wafting up to his nose. ''I'm not sure...''

Avrora's lips puffed into a pout. ''Come now, Komandir. Don't let a lady drink alone~''

''I have a feeling this'll knock me out. _My_ tolerance and _your_ tolerance are at very different levels.''

Her pout faded as a giggle passed her lips, remembering the many times she drunk him under the table, sometimes literally. ''Mm... then how about this...''

The Commander blushed brightly as Avrora fixed him with a soft, sensual smile, her free arm shifting under her ample breasts and pushing them up a little; emphasising their size. ''If you drink it _all~ _up, then I'll let you have a little feel~''

Avrora giggled when he all but threw back the drink, instantly gasping as the hot burn rushed down his throat. The busty cruiser drank hers much more slowly, her lips curling in amusement behind her glass as she watched him wince from the burn, downing the vodka as fast as he could. By the time he finished she had only a little left in her glass, prompting her to simply swig it back; her glass thunking as she laid it down on the desk once more.

With a sensual smile Avrora reached out and slipped her lithe fingers around his glass, prying it out his hand and laying it down on the desk. With nothing between them she tucked her arms behind herself, purposefully leaning forward just a touch and fixing him with a seductive look.

''Come take your reward, _dorogoy~_''

The Commander did, closing the distance in a second and wrapping his hands around her clothed breasts – a surprised moan escaping Avrora as he groped her tits. Hot breath brushed against her face as he leaned in, their lips meeting in a wordless kiss of passion not a second later; their locked lips muffling her groan of approval when he gave her boobs another lust-filled squeeze.

Slowly Avrora snaked her arms around his neck, leaning back and moaning when he relentlessly kissed her, barely breaking off the kiss for a half-second to breath before he resumed devouring her moans. The sudden roughness excited her, one of her hands slipping up to the back of his head and threading through his hair, giving it a light tug and deepening the kiss further.

Soon though the need to breathe grew too strong for either to ignore and they broke apart, panting lightly from the sudden make-out session.

Avrora let a breathless giggle pass her lips, moaning when he squeezed her large breasts again. ''A-Ah... so passionate, Komandir~''

The busty cruiser took a step back, letting herself fall back onto the bed and dragging him with her, their faces ending up a mere few inches apart. Avrora smiled sultrily and took the lead this time, capturing his lips in an affectionate kiss and snaking her legs around his waist. Breathless moans passed their connected lips as he continued fondling her breasts, her clothing doing little to stop his eager fingers.

Avrora released a shaky groan as his hands abandoned her breasts, shifting up to the strap holding her dress in place. It went around her neck and needed to be pulled over her head to come off, forcing them to break off the kiss for a breathless few seconds – the cruiser leaning her head forth to let him tug it over.

The second her dress was no longer supported by the strap it went slack, allowing the Commander to tug down the front of her dress – exposing her bare breasts to him, no bra to hide her tits. Avrora let out a breathless moan as his greedy hands groped her plump breasts, his fingers hungrily sinking into her soft boobs and rolling them around in his grip, his ravenous groping sucking the breath from her lungs.

Feeling a pleasant burn start to build in her stomach, Avrora laid a hand on his chest. ''Ah-ah-ah, that's enough now, Komandir~''

She giggled at his stunned look, kissing him lightly on the lips before pushing him back. With him off her she sat up, smiling playfully at him and letting him stare at her heaving breasts; their gentle curve clearly arousing him. Once she was sure he got a nice good look she tugged her dress back up, hooking the strap back over her neck.

''Let's get ready for bed now, hm~?'' Avrora winked at him. ''We've got a long journey tomorrow~''

His disappointed groan only made Avrora giggle more.

X-x-X

Sleeping next to Avrora after their sudden groping session was a challenge in and of itself, not helped when she slept in a criminally short nightgown that left little to the imagination.

The Commander shivered, stirred from his thoughts as a chilly wind blew against his face. The temperature was a little warmer now that it was mid-afternoon, the sun partially hidden behind the clouds overhead. Snow crunched beneath his snow boots as he trekked up the mountain, the leafless trees around him void of any colour beyond brown and white.

Next to him Avrora hummed merrily, completely at ease with the environment and not even shaking once despite the biting cold. He was envious of her natural resistance; he had worn several thick layers and he was still getting chilly, yet she was perfectly comfortable despite the amount of skin she exposed to the winter air.

''Aren't you cold?'' The Commander asked grumpily, jealously lacing his tone.

Avrora glanced over at him, smiling wryly. ''Not at all, Komandir. This is my homeland; it is only natural I am attuned to the weather. I could probably walk through here without any clothes and be perfectly fine, hehe~''

He blushed at the mental image, though doubt lingered. ''I think you're exaggerating a little bit there.''

''Ah~?'' Avrora drew out the syllable, laying a hand on her generous bust. ''Do you doubt me, Komandir?''

''...I won't answer that.''

''Hmph. Allow me then... _to prove it~_'' She ended in a sudden seductive whisper, the change in tone sending a shiver up his spine.

The Commander turned towards her, intent on saying he didn't mean anything by it – only for his jaw to go slack as he watched her pull her neck-strap over her head, allowing her dress to slacken. Meeting his gaze Avrora smiled, her cheeks gaining a faint pink tinge as she slowly pulled down her frontal zipper. Slowly her dress slipped down her sides, revealing her beautiful breasts tipped with pink nipples, their ample sized matched by the gentle, alluring curve to them.

Avrora pulled the zipper further, revealing her flat stomach until the zipper reached the end, her dress hanging open before Avrora shrugged it off; letting it fall into the snow. The now-topless woman didn't take her eyes off his as she grasped the zipper on the side of her short white skirt, unzipping that too and depositing it next to her dress... leaving her standing before him in naught but a pair of black pantyhose and shoes, her lacy white panties visible through the fabric.

''Mm~'' Avrora cooed, lifting her arms above her head – her boobs bouncing lightly from the movement. ''So refreshing, being out my stuffy clothes... see, Komandir? I'm no stranger to the cold~''

The Commander swallowed, her sensual smile sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. ''You aren't completely naked.''

Avrora giggled, bending towards; giving him a generous view of her cleavage. ''Ah~? Are you so eager to see me naked and vulnerable before you, _dorogoy~?_''

He blushed darkly, spluttering out half-formed denials – only to fall silent when she stepped closer, sensually laying a single finger on his lips, shushing him. ''If you want to see it so much, then I will... all you need to do... is _ask~_''

She met his gaze, her icy blue eyes filled with warm amusement, yet the sincerity was undebatable.

''U-Undress...'' He muttered out past her lithe finger.

Avrora giggled softly, letting her finger drop. ''As you wish~''

The beautiful cruiser stepped back a few steps, flashing him a seductive smile before turning away from him. Even from behind he could see the sides of her ample breasts, and his eyes quickly shifted down to her curvy ass as she bent at the waist, hooking her fingers into her skin-tight pantyhose and peeled them down her pale thighs. He watched as her lithe hands pushed the black fabric all the way down to her ankles, spending a long moment to tug her shoes off before kicking them all off. Her white panties followed not a full second later, quickly pulled down her legs and leaving her completely bare before him.

Avrora turned back to him, one arm draped over her ample breasts while her other laid between her thighs, covering her lower lips. ''Mm... do you like the view~?''

''Y-Yeah...''

She smiled sweetly, removing the arm hiding her breasts and laying her hand on his chest. ''I'm glad... now, how about you go take a seat over there~?''

The Commander glanced over to where she nodded, finding a knocked-over tree trunk. He hastily obliged, wading through the snow and taking a seat – his eyes snapping back to Avrora's pale body as she sensually wandered after him, her hips seductively swaying. Despite her complete nudity she only bore a light blush on her cheeks, unashamed of her nakedness.

Slowly Avrora knelt down, giving him a good view of her breasts as she sat in front of him; his cheeks burning when she laid her free hand on his crotch and slowly stroked his clothed hardness. He hadn't even realised how hard he was, too busy absorbing the heavenly sight of her nude body... though clearly _she_ had noticed. Flashing him a warm smile Avrora unzipped his pants, her lithe hand snaking inside and wrapping around his cock, tugging it out into the open.

''Oh my~'' Avrora cooed in surprise, her cheeks turning red. ''You've been hiding such an impressive sight from me all this time, _da?_''

Anything he intended to say was cut short as she gave his cock a slow jerk, eliciting a short gasp from him. Avrora giggled at his reaction, eyeing his cock as she teasingly bobbed her hand up and down his length, making sure to keep her movements slow. The softness and warmth of her hand contrasted sharply with the bitter coldness of the air, a shaky groan escaping him as she jerked him off.

Her bobbing hand quickly grew faster, jerking him off adoringly – her hot breath brushing against his cock, only enhancing his slow-building pleasure. Just as he started to get used to the pleasurable feeling she suddenly leaned in, planting her lips on the tip of his cock. The Commander gasped, stiffening at the sudden jolt of warm pleasure; his cheeks darkening at the sound of her amused giggle.

''A-Avrora...'' He muttered through his teeth.

The snow-haired girl merely smiled hotly at him. ''Just sit there and enjoy it, _dorogoy_. Let me treat you for your kindness~''

Without another word Avrora went to work, peppering her lips up and down his cock; her warm lips sending pleasurable jolts throughout his shaft. She slowed her bobbing hand, uncurling her fingers so that she could kiss the base of his cock too – the sound of her gentle smooches reaching his ears, sending a pleasant shudder up his spine.

Avrora went further, a soft giggle passing her lips right before she wrapped her pale pink lips around his cock – and sunk down, taking his length into her mouth. The Commander gasped, one hand instinctively landing on her head as she swallowed his cock, eliciting a muffled giggle from the busty woman. He couldn't help but groan as her dexterous tongue stroked the base of his cock as she continued sinking down, accepting nearly his full length into her mouth without even gagging once.

''Mm...'' Avrora reared her head back, making him shiver as the cold air brushed against his saliva-coated cock. ''_Dorogoy~_''

The Commander moaned as she plunged back down again, taking his full length inside her hot mouth and sucking him off eagerly. His eyes flickered down and met her icy ones, the gentle warmth in her eyes only fuelling his arousal further. Avrora's lips curled up into a slight smile as she blew him, bobbing her head up and down his cock with increasing swiftness - all while her tongue kept stroking and wrapping around his aching cock, teasing him relentlessly.

His eyes shifted past her face, noticing her ample breasts bouncing about from her quick moments. Her other hand still rested between her thighs, teasingly hiding her most sacred spot from view, though it was hard to get frustrated by her teasing given her alluring boobs were bouncing around so seductively.

Avrora noticed his gaze, giggling around his cock and leaning back – pulling her lips off his dick. ''Mm? See something you like~?''

''...maybe...'' The Commander murmured, panting lightly.

She smiled warmly, shifting her position slightly and raising both hands; the angle preventing him from seeing past her breasts as she cupped them and lifted them up, before promptly smothering his cock between them. The sudden hot softness of her tits extracted a gasp from the Commander, his cock twitching from the pillowy softness of her boobs.

Avrora giggled softly at his reaction and rubbed her ample breasts against his twitching cock, only adding to his pleasure. The busty cruiser cooed when he started bucking his hips; thrusting his cock up between her large boobs. In response Avrora continued bobbing her breasts, leaning in and kissing the twitching tip of his dick when it appeared.

''Haah... ah... Avrora...'' The Commander groaned, gritting his teeth as a familiar burning pressure rapidly built up inside his shaft.

''Cum whenever you want _dorogoy~_'' Avrora purred, smooching the tip of his throbbing cock.

He groaned through his teeth at her words, struggling to resist the urge to climax. The heavenly softness of her boobs was too good to ignore, but he didn't want the pleasure to end. However he was fighting a losing battle, the pressure in his cock growing to a boiling point when she teasingly drooled onto his cock, her rapidly-cooling saliva smearing over his cock and allowing her to rub her breasts against it easier.

Soon, he couldn't take the warm softness any longer. ''A-Avro- _Nn!_''

Avrora yelped lightly when ropes of cum suddenly erupted from his cock, one rope hitting her on the cheek while the following shots simply splattered across her collarbone and breasts – her lips curling into a pleased smile as she continued rubbing her soft boobs against his cock, coaxing out every last drop of his cum.

''A-Ah...'' The Commander shuddered as she let her breasts drop, the sight of her cum-covered tits arousing him.

''Ehehe~'' Avrora giggled and slowly stood up – her left hand returning to her womanhood, playfully shielding it from view. ''I'll give you a minute, but be ready to keep going once I get dressed~''

He only groaned wearily back, making Avrora laugh softly at his response.

X-x-X

They reached the cabin around dinner-time, the Commander unpacking whilst Avrora made them dinner, the two sharing a meal in amicable company.

The log cabin itself was fairly large given its isolated location, with a large main room, a single bedroom with a double bed, a small bathroom and a modest kitchenette. A large fireplace sat in the living room, with an old but comfortable couch set out in front of it. Neither of them sat on it, instead sitting on the fluffy black rug in front of the fire, their backs against the couch.

''Mm...'' Avrora sighed happily, leaning against him as she raised the bottle of vodka and taking a greedy drink of it, her cheeks tinted pink. Despite the fact she had drunk three bottles already she was barely even tipsy, her ungodly tolerance rearing its head.

The Commander glanced over at her, unable to resist glancing down at her cleavage. Due to how close they were he could see right down her dress, and he vividly remembered the feel of her breasts in his hands and how they felt around his cock, the mere thought setting alight a fire inside him. A fire that Avrora was quick to notice.

''Hehe~'' She giggled, one hand slipping up and cupping his cheek, turning his gaze away from her boobs. ''Komandir, are you getting excited again~?''

''Maybe?''

Avrora smiled and hummed, the crackling of the fire serving as pleasant ambience. Slowly she sat up, her right leg brushing against his as she swung it over – straddling his waist with sensual slowness. The Commander blushed as he found himself face-to-face with the busty cruiser, the dim lighting of the cabin only making Avrora seem all the more beautiful.

''Then I guess I should show you some...'' She leaned in, her pale pink lips brushing against his. ''_...northern hospitality, hm~?_''

He needn't speak. Without a word Avrora closed the remaining distance, her soft lips meeting his in a slow kiss. For a long few seconds they remained like that, the taste of vodka clear on her lips, yet her springy lips made the taste appealing. After a moment Avrora pulled back to catch her breath, having only a second to do so before the Commander leaned in, kissing her back.

Avrora moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck while still holding the vodka bottle, the glass bottle cold against his back. He ignored it, instead settling his hands on her lower back and deepening the kiss, devouring her low moan of approval. The gentle smacking of their lips was joined by the crackling of the fireplace, their heavy breaths breaking the romantic silence.

''Mm...'' Avrora breathed as she pulled back, shuddering as his hands slid up her sides until they curled around her clothed breasts. ''Ah... go ahead. For tonight _dorogoy_, I'll let you do _anything you want to me~_''

Her breathy murmur sent shivers up his spine, his lips hastily meeting her in a heated kiss. Avrora moaned at his passionate kiss and happily returned it, groaning when his greedy hands squeezed and fondled her clothed breasts. She let him toy with her tits for a long moment before breaking off the kiss, holding off long enough to pull the neck-strap over her head – allowing her dress to slacken.

''Ah~'' Avrora mewled as his lips attached themselves to her neck, playfully sucking on her sensitive skin and making her shudder. With a shaky breath she snaked her hand up the back of his neck and gripped his hair, moaning into his ear as he kissed and sucked her jugular.

At the same time Avrora lifted the bottle of vodka and tilted it back, moaning as the cool liquid poured over her ample breasts and between her tits, staining her clothes with the alcohol. A breathless smile crossed her lips as his head left her neck, and she moaned as he all but shoved his head into her chest – hungrily kissing and licking her boobs free of the alcohol, sending shivers through her curvy body.

''Mm... m-more...'' Avrora breathed, laying down the bottle of vodka.

The Commander murmured something unintelligible in reply, smooching the top of her breast one last time before shifting down – grabbing the zipper of her dress and quickly yanking it down. Avrora blushed lightly as her large breasts breathed freely, the alcohol dribbling down her stomach. He wasted no time in attacking her breasts with lust-filled kisses, extracting a pleased moan from the busty cruiser as he peppered her tits with his warm lips.

She leaned back further before slipping off his lap entirely, her back laying against the fluffy black carpet. The Commander was on her in a second, wrapping his lips around her pale pink nipple and sucking on it, eliciting a hot moan from the northern girl. His other hand curled around her other breast, squeezing and lustfully fondling her breast while rubbing her nipple with his thumb, teasing her relentlessly.

''Ah... Mm...'' Avrora's breath came out in laboured pants, not even trying to stifle her low moans – a pleasant warmth burning in her stomach, slowly spreading to her pelvis. ''Komandir... you've become such a horny beast~''

She moaned when his teeth grazed her nipple in response. ''I can't help it when I look at a perfect beauty like you.''

Avrora's cheeks darkened a few shades at his words, shivering as he trailed kisses further down – smooching her stomach all the way down to her skirt. He paused long enough to unzip her skirt before yanking it off her waist, revealing her pantyhose to his lustful gaze. The busty cruiser only smiled warmly at him, her generous chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took, arousal clear in her eyes.

The Light Cruiser bit her lip and shuddered as he laid his hand on her clothed womanhood, slowly rubbing her off while continuing to kiss her stomach. Avrora squirmed subtly as she let him do as he pleased, dimly regretting teasing him so much – namely because it was coming around to bite her in the ass. Potentially literally, depending on where he would take things.

''Ah... Mm...'' Avrora breathed, tipping her head back as he applied more pressure to her clothed pussy. ''Komandir... please, don't tease me...''

''Hypocrite.''

''Hush...'' She murmured in response, the warmth in her stomach growing stronger.

The Commander chuckled softly, shifting down and hooking his fingers under the waistband of her black pantyhose, peeling them down her legs. Avrora helpfully raised both her legs up, letting him pull them all the way off. His fingers quickly went to her white panties, peeling them off much slower than before, and Avrora flushed as her womanhood was laid bare to him.

She shuddered as he left her panties around her ankle, his head shifting between her thighs. His hot breath brushed against her aching folds, and she moaned softly when he planted his wet lips against her pussy – giving her slit a gentle kiss. That was followed by several more kisses, each more passionate than the last and sending gentle jolts of pleasure through her pelvis, her moans filling the cabin air.

''Mm...'' Avrora moaned, slipping a hand down and laying it on his head, stroking his hair. ''_Dorogoy_...''

His response came in the form of taking a long lick of her aching pussy, extracting a lust-filled moan from the busty cruiser. Her sexy moan only encouraged the Commander to continue, his tongue slowly licking at her folds and gently pleasuring the white-haired girl, her fingers threading through his hair aimlessly.

Avrora wordlessly mewled when he slowly pushed his tongue into her pussy, his hands grabbing her hips and letting him burrow his tongue deep into her, wriggling it around her insides. Her toes curled from the pleasurable feeling and she moaned lowly, her breasts heaving as her breathing quickened by the second, his tongue granting her such raw pleasure it was becoming hard to think.

''Mn... ah... hah...'' Avrora panted, unconsciously starting to roll her hips – her honey dripping out onto his probing tongue, his movements becoming more eager at the sweet taste. ''Haah~''

Her hips buckled as he suddenly swirled his tongue around her pussy, sending a jolt of hot pleasure through the busty woman and extracting a low groan of pleasure from her. Her inner walls fruitlessly tried to clamp around his tongue to no avail, his wriggling appendage continuing to pleasure her relentlessly, constantly sending small shocks through her that quickly began building into something greater.

Avrora's sexy moans only aroused the Commander more, his tongue eagerly plunging and slithering around her insides eagerly, devouring her sweet honey. Her breathing grew heavier by the second, his lustful tongue-fucking rapidly bringing the woman closer to climax. The knowledge prompted him to double his efforts, one of his hands leaving her waist and instead landing on her pelvis, teasingly rubbing her clit with his thumb while kissing her pussy lips.

The sudden, overwhelming stimulation proved too much for Avrora. ''_D-Doro_\- _Hyaa~!_''

With a cute cry Avrora climaxed, gripping his head tightly and shoving his face between her thighs – his tongue eagerly lapping up her sweet honey as she orgasmed. The sensation of his wriggling tongue pleasuring her insides only added the icing to her powerful climax, her cry evolving into a throaty moan as he dragged out her orgasm as long as possible.

The Commander let her ride out her orgasm, his probing tongue slowing before coming to a complete stop, slowly pulling his tongue out her quivering pussy. Avrora mewled breathlessly and released his head, allowing him to sit up straight – one hand idly wiping his chin clean of her honey, smirking down at her panting frame, the fireplace illuminating her sexy body.

''Mm... do I... taste good~?'' Avrora breathlessly giggled at him, panting between words.

''Yeah.'' He huffed, laying a hand on her flat stomach and trailing it up to her heaving breast, giving it a tender grope.

Avrora moaned softly at his touch, smiling affectionately as she shifted her leg – rubbing her foot against his crotch, a prominent tent in his pants. ''Clearly you can't contain yourself~''

He didn't deign that with a response, his other hand coming up and groping her other breast. Avrora cooed at his gentle fondling, soft moans passing her pale pink lips as he toyed with her chest. At the same time she continued stroking his bulge with her foot, her toes nimbly gripping his zipper and tugging it down, allowing his hard cock to slip out.

She flashed him a coy smile and rubbed her foot against his cock, teasingly getting him off at the same time. The Commander shuddered at her sensual touch, her warm foot pressing against his hard shaft and her toes curling around the tip, getting him off. His increasingly-rough groping did little to deter Avrora, her moans transforming into lustful groans as she continuing getting him off.

''Nn... Avrora...'' The Commander shuddered, releasing her breasts.

Avrora merely smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side. ''Mm... I'm ready for you, _dorogoy~_''

As she spoke the busty cruiser spread her legs open, giving him an inviting smile. The Commander took her up on that offer, shifting between her legs and grasping his erect cock, guiding it towards her wet slit. Both of them moaned as he rubbed the tip against her folds, sending a gentle jolt through the both of them at the contact.

After several slow, experimental strokes he rolled his hips – pushing inside her.

''Mn...'' Avrora groaned approvingly, a shudder racing up her spine as his cock penetrated her. ''Mm... yes...''

The Commander shuddered at her sexy murmur, pushing deeper into Avrora's tight pussy – her insides practically sucking him inside. She was wet enough that he could push inside without much resistance, her low moan of pleasure arousing him further. He managed to fit nearly two-thirds of his girth inside her within the first thrust, slowly rolling his hips as he continued to bury himself deeper into her.

Avrora moaned softly at the sensation, her eyes fluttering as waves of hot pleasure spread up her body. His hands trailed up and down her smooth legs aimlessly, stroking her soft skin as he gently plunged into her hot tightness. It was a struggle for him to resist the urge to simply pound away at her pussy, to bask in the pleasurable tightness – but he didn't, making sure to go slow lest he hurt her.

''Mm... _dorogoy_... faster...'' Avrora breathed as if reading his thoughts, shooting him a sexy smile. ''I can take it...''

The Commander grunted in reply, his hands ghosting up to her waist before he began moving faster – his cock sinking deeper into her womanhood as he eagerly plunged into her tightness. Avrora tipped her head back and moaned, one hand idly trailing down to her breast and giving it a tender squeeze, shuddering at her lewd self-fondling.

Avrora wasn't the only one turned on by her groping, the Commander groaning to himself and letting some of his restraint leave him, his hips moving faster. Avrora groaned approvingly as his pelvis began smacking against hers audibly, his cock eagerly plunging into her wetness and hitting her deepest parts over and over again. Waves of hot pleasure shot through her pelvis like magma, reflexively making her muscles tighten and loosen rhythmically.

''A-Ah... ah...!'' Avrora let her voice out, her moans rising in pitch as his pounding grew faster. ''K-Kiss me, _dorogoy...!_''

He obliged, slowing his thrusts for a brief second to lean down, roughly capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Avrora threw her arms around him and moaned, shoving her tongue into his mouth and lustfully wrestling with his tongue, both of them throwing their all into the passionate kiss. Soon the need to breath broke them apart, a breathless grunt escaping the Commander when Avrora snaked her long legs around his waist.

''As insurance.'' Avrora whispered to him, a sensual smile gracing her lips – slipping from her visage as she moaned again.

He didn't bother leaning back, instead supporting himself with his left hand while his right groped her plump breast, lustfully squeezing and rolling her breast around in his grip. Avrora let him know how she felt about that, her inner walls tightly clamping around his twitching cock; the pleasurable tightness sapping the breath from his lungs. His pounding grew shorter and faster as his building orgasm drew near, eliciting a pleasure-filled cry from his partner as his cock hit her deepest parts over and over again.

Due to her legs wrapped around his waist he couldn't pull out even if he wanted to, and despite the idle thought that he should, he was too engrossed in the pleasurable hotness of her insides to care – shuddering as her inner walls tightened around his aching cock, his orgasm rapidly bubbling to the surface.

He picked up speed, pounding Avrora's pussy as fast as his hips would allow, the lewd slapping of skin filling the cabin until-!

''O-Ohh~! K-Komandir~!'' Avrora moaned loudly, her eyes screwing shut. ''I-I'm- _Mm~!_''

She bit her lip, stifling her throaty moan of carnal pleasure as she climaxed on his cock – her inner walls instantly tightening around his cock. The sudden tightness tipped him over the edge and he gasped, thrusting a few more times until he blew his load; unloading ropes of cum deep into Avrora's quivering pussy, only adding to her wonderful orgasm.

''Mmaah...'' Avrora released a drawn-out breath, her muscles all going slack.

For a long minute the sound of their panting filled the silence, joined by the muted crackling of the fireplace. Their hands blindly roamed over each other's bodies, touching and groping idly as they caught their breath.

Avrora shuddered quietly as he reared his hips back, pulling his cock out of her sensitive folds and leaving her panting lightly. He slipped out of her grip and leaned back, offering a hand to her – one Avrora took, letting him pull her up... and into his lap.

''Mm...'' Avrora smiled and nuzzling his shoulder. ''I love you, _dorogoy_...''

The Commander blushed, kissing her cheek. ''Love you too... Avrora...''

She giggled at his embarrassed admission, slipping her arms around his neck and resting against him; fully aware of how her breasts pressed against his chest. And as such she wasn't surprised when she felt his cock poke her thigh.

Chuckling softly Avrora slipped off his lap, fixing him with a sultry smile before she turned around... and bent over, her ass in the air and her cheek resting against the carpet. Her sultry smile widened a touch when she noticed his full attention on her, prompting Avrora to seductively slid a hand underneath herself, spreading her sensitive pussy apart with two fingers.

''Ready for round two, Komandir~?'' Avrora questioned sensually.

The Commander replied by pushing himself up onto his knees, wasting no time in getting behind her. Avrora giggled at that, peering at him over his shoulder – and moaning as his ample cock easily slid back into her pussy. Hot pleasure flooded her pelvis as he bucked his hips, burying his cock deep into her and filling her completely.

''Mm~'' Avrora moaned approvingly, wiggling her ass teasingly. ''Do it roughly this time, _da?_''

He complied, gripping her wide hips tightly before he quickly began thrusting in earnest – a pleased moan escaping Avrora as he pounded her from behind, the sensation of his large cock plunging deep into her sending waves of breath-stealing pleasure through her, the pleasure only heightened by her post-orgasm sensitivity. He seemed fully aware of that too, taking advantage of it and slamming deep into her so hard her body jerked forwards slightly with each strong thrust.

Avrora's hot moans filled the cabin, the lewd sound of skin slapping together forming an erotic ambience as his pelvis smacked against her curvy ass repeatedly. Unlike their first round that was more passionate and loving, this was more heated and wild – fucking for the sole sake of fucking, addicted to the pleasurable sensation of their bodies smacking together.

''Mm! Mm~!'' Avrora buried her face into her arm, muffling her throaty moans of pleasure – her boobs bouncing back and forth from his rough pounding.

The Commander quickly fixed that, releasing her wide hips and curving his hands around to grope her breasts – earning a breathy moan from Avrora as the breath was knocked from her lungs. In response she pushed her ass back towards him, a wry smile crossing her pale lips when he groaned. Her smile quickly left as his hands moved to her arms instead, suddenly yanking her upper-body back.

''A-Ah~!'' Avrora mewled as she was forced to arch her back, the position making her back muscles burn from the strain; only fuelling her bubbling arousal. ''Harder~!''

The northern girl cried out as he obeyed, pounding her pussy hard and fast – maddening waves of pleasure shooting through her pelvis as he filled her insides repeatedly. After a moment he released her left arm and instead groped her bouncing breast again, ravenously fondling and squeezing her soft tit. Avrora merely moaned in reply, loving his rough touch and pushing her butt back towards him, eager to keep him inside her as much as possible.

Despite her best efforts she couldn't keep up with his rough fucking, her pussy burning from the unadulterated pleasure – not helped that her stamina was drained from climaxing two times already. Her movements grew desperate and lustful as she pushed her ass back to meet his thrusts, her moans growing louder and throatier as a burning heat flooded her stomach, her very skin beginning to tingle – until his cock hit a sensitive part inside her, and made her mind go blank.

''_O-Ohhh~!_'' Avrora cried out blissfully, her insides tightening around the Commander's throbbing cock as she came, cumming on his dick for the second time that night.

Her orgasm was only made better when he continued pounding her, her inner walls seizing around his plunging cock fruitlessly – her breathing coming out in shaky gasps as she squeezed his shaft tightly, until she was rewarded with the sensation of his cum shooting deep into her pussy once more. The sensation of him warmth filling her nearly made her suffer a third mini-orgasm, her gasp transforming into a breathless cry of carnal delight.

Behind her the Commander grunted, continuing to keep thrusting for a few more seconds until his stamina waned, slowly coming to a complete stop. Avrora slipped from his grip and moaned, his cock slipping out of her sensitive pussy as she turned around to face him – cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a heated kiss.

The kiss was brief, lasting only a few seconds, but when he pulled back Avrora was smiling warmly at him.

''Round three~?''

His response was hard and fast, a cry of delight leaving her lips a second later.

[END]


End file.
